


Something I Can't Live Without

by sailorsephone



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsephone/pseuds/sailorsephone
Summary: Tifa and the kids always look forward to Cloud's return home after deliveries. One night, though, he doesn't show up until much later than he anticipated.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Something I Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real it’s not the best summary lol. But, this is my first fic! I'm actually very proud of myself. Is it all over the place? Possibly. I tried my best to be as cohesive as possible, but I'm only human. Thanks for reading!

Tifa had always been a light sleeper. It had all started during her time with AVALANCHE; always having to move during the night and having to be alert almost 24/7 made her sleep cycle all but normal. So, now that she had the kids and Cloud had moved back home, it was natural at this point for her to sleep and hear every bump and creak in the house. During the week, Cloud made it a point to be home at a decent hour, but every now and then his deliveries would tie him up and he’d be walking through the door at half-past one in the morning. It never bothered Tifa as long as she had advanced notice. Being who she was now with the kids and everything, she was prone to worrying. She knew she and Cloud were both adults, but still. He held a special place in her heart, and she valued his safety.

This evening was like any other though. Patrons waltzed in and out of the bar while making idle chat with Tifa and the kids who sat at their designated booth in the corner doing their homework. Working the bar was almost an escape for Tifa. She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of restaurant life from refilling drinks to carrying out orders. Staying busy kept her mind busy which kept her from thinking about him. Not that it was a bad thing to think about Cloud, but after what he had gone through, she was admittedly worried about him. But she knew that if he needed her, he’d let her know.

When the time to close the bar was drawing near, she reminded the customers of last call and patiently received and carried out the final orders of the night. When the last guest left with a ‘goodnight Tifa!’, Tifa shut the door and locked it. Turning to the corner booth she smiled as she made her way over to Denzel and Marlene. ‘Alright kiddos, time to wash up for dinner.” The kids worked together to put their homework in their backpacks and haul them upstairs. Denzel looked longingly at the door to the garage just past the staircase, “Tifa, do you think Cloud will come home early tonight?” Marlene nodded her head in agreement with the question. Tifa sighed as she prepared the night's meal, “I’m not sure Denz. He usually calls when he’s on his way home, but he hasn’t. He’s probably taking the long route tonight.” She reassured the kids that Cloud was okay and that he’d get there soon. With that, she shooed them up the stairs so they could wash up. Tifa and Cloud had a system that they implemented when he came back home. If he was going to be late, he’d give Tifa a call and let her know. If something happened at the bar, Tifa would call him. Simple as that. However, it wasn’t like Cloud to just not call, so Tifa’s stomach started to churn with that all too familiar worry that was bubbling away. As she prepared the stew, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out, “You’re fine Tifa. He’s fine. He’d call you if he wasn’t.” It was easy to say that, but there was always the possibility of what if. Her thoughts about Cloud was halted as she heard the kids bumbling down the stairs bantering back and forth about space rangers and dinosaurs. A smile crept its way across Tifa’s face. The kids always had the ability to bring her back to reality.

Once dinner was finished, she had the kids help clear the table and wash the dishes. Denzel washed while Marlene dried and Tifa was busy putting glasses and plates from the dishwasher back into the cabinets when the phone rang. The kids both stopped and Denzel hopped off his stool at the sink to run and answer the phone. “Hello, Strife Delivery Service. No, he’s not here right now, but I can tell him.” Denzel took a pad of paper and a pen out of the drawer and scribbled down a name and details of the order. With a ‘thank you’ and ‘have a nice night’ Denzel hung up the phone and took the paper up to Cloud’s office. Marlene looked at the clock and then at Tifa with slight worry in her eyes, “Do you think Cloud will be home soon?” Bending down to the girl’s level, Tifa took Marlene’s hands in hers, “I’m not sure sweetie, but I know he’s coming home as fast as he possibly can. You know how this time during the season is.” Marlene nodded her head and went upstairs to join Denzel as they played a little longer before bedtime. Sometimes Tifa didn’t think Cloud knew how much the kids adored and relied on him; how much she relied on him.

After a few hours, Tifa sent the children to get cleaned up and ready for bed. They both were still pouting over the fact that Cloud hadn’t come home yet, but that was something out of Tifa’s control. With a story from one of their favorite fairy tale books and two kisses on foreheads, Tifa turned out the lights and left the children’s room to go into hers where she, too got ready for bed. As she laid there, Tifa’s thoughts drifted to Cloud. After dinner, she had tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. Not that that was unusual, but the fact that it didn’t even ring once was keeping her awake. He could be just taking a long way home, she thought. Either way, she closed her eyes to try and catch a hint of sleep. She tossed and turned for a little while, her mind running in circles until she finally drifted off to sleep. It hadn’t felt like a long time before she heard the all too familiar deep hum of Fenrir pulling into the garage. The noise sounded different somehow, though. She paid it no mind as she breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally home.

* * *

Cloud pulled Fenrir into the garage at around half-past twelve. A little later than he would have liked. He would have let Tifa know, but where he had little to no service, and if he got it, he lost it right as he was about to make a call. He also would have been home sooner had it not been for his wipeout. Going down the back hills in the country there was always a sharp turn right around the corner and it caught him off guard. As soon as he reacted it was too late and he along with his motorcycle were sent spiraling off into the ditch on the side of the road. As he tucked and rolled to the ground it was apparent that he was going to have major bruising and some scratches here and there. When he and the bike stopped their tumbling, he had to catch his breath before he thought about picking up a nearly three hundred pound bike. He went to reach for his phone to call Tifa, but when he pulled it out the screen was cracked, and the back was busted. No phone calls for now. So, he waited there a minute to get all his faculties together and then he started on the task of hoisting up his heavy motorcycle back onto the wheels and back towards the paved road. It started with a few clicking sounds and he was sure something inside the bike was damaged, an easy fix for him, but he just wanted to get home. He wanted to take off his heavy boots, take a shower, and sink into the cotton sheets of his bed. With a sigh, he started the long trek home.

* * *

Tifa sat up in her bed as she listened to Cloud move through the house. She heard the faint clink of his keys as he dropped them in the dish on the table by the door and the sound of him getting a glass out of the cupboard. He always had a glass of something to drink when he got home – she assumed it was water. Then, she listened to the sound of him padding up the stairs. He made it a habit to take his boots off at the bottom so he wouldn’t wake the children or track dirt through the house. Curiosity got the best of Tifa as she quietly pulled the covers back and silently trekked towards her door that was open slightly ajar. She noted how tired he looked as he came up the stairs illuminated by the nightlight that was in the hallway. Then she noticed the scratches and torn clothes. Cloud rarely, if ever, came home all tattered like this. She could see him flinch ever so slightly as he stopped to open the door to the kids’ room. He always made sure he saw them before he went to sleep, and tonight was no different. Once he was satisfied that they were indeed sound asleep, he ever so gently closed their door and made his way to the office. Once there he went inside and Tifa could hear an audible sigh as he closed the door behind him. Tonight, it had seemed her worry had gotten the best of her. Something had happened to him, but what? Mustering up all her courage, she silently opened her door and quietly made her way to the door the blond had just gone through. With three small knocks, she all but whispered, “Cloud? Is everything alright?”

The door in front of Tifa slowly opened and on the other side was a pair of sparkling cerulean eyes looking back at her. She took note of the cuts and scrapes on his face, his shirt torn in multiple places and even his shoulder guard was cracked on the side. Her eyes danced across his body examining him for any serious injuries but seemed to find nothing of the sort. She gave a sigh of relief. Cloud spoke up, “I had a little accident on Fenrir, but I’m okay. The bike’s more banged up than I am to be honest.” Tifa figured since the bike sounded a little off when he pulled in. She raised a hand and ghosted a touch over one of the scrapes on his face. Cloud flinched she touched it. “Well, I’m glad you’re not seriously hurt. Let me at least help treat your wounds.” Cloud made a move to say, ‘no’, but with how determined and persistent Tifa could be he’d rather just let her help him. He had to start somewhere. So, within a couple of minutes, he was seated on the bathroom counter where there was more light. A small first aid kit was open next to him with various items like band-aids and pain crème. Tifa delicately dabbed a cotton ball with peroxide on his scrapes and cuts. By reaction, he flinched from the sensation of cold and pain, but it didn’t hurt as much now as it did when his face met the pavement a few hours earlier. Cloud used the comfortable silence between them to really look at Tifa. She was in her pajamas, a plain t-shirt, and some soft looking pants. Her raven-colored hair fell delicately down her back and around her shoulders. He watched as her ruby-colored eyes tracked each spot she treated. Doing something so simple was routine for Tifa. But, to Cloud, it meant everything. She was there for him when he needed her the most and when he was about to lose himself. Everything that had happened had built up inside him and before he knew it his mouth was moving before he could do anything. “I’m sorry Tifa.” The woman before him stopped her movements and tilted her head to the side with an eyebrow raised, “Why are you apologizing? I told you I don’t mind.” She smiled as she went to pick up the cotton ball, but Cloud grabbed her by the wrist and held her there. “No, Tifa, not about this.” He said as gestured to his face. “I’m sorry I left. I knew that you wanted to help but all I did was push you away. My mind wasn’t in the right place and sometimes I still think it isn’t, but you’re there to keep me in check. You’ve shown me something that I can’t live without.” Tifa’s eyes grew big at Cloud’s statement. Moving her hand out of his hold, she intertwined their hands together. Her heart was doing all kinds of backflips and somersaults, but she steadied herself as she gazed back up at the man in front of her. “You know that you always have a place here with me, and no matter where I go. To be honest I was hurt that you felt you couldn’t rely on me. To see you be in so much pain made my heart ache, and all I wanted to do was to comfort you. But I didn’t know how. When you said you wanted to come back home I was over the moon because I missed you.” Tifa squeezed his hands as she added, “And the kids missed you.” Cloud smiled as he brought his hands up to either side of Tifa’s face and put his forehead against hers. This was the first time in a while that he felt genuinely happy. To share this space with Tifa meant the world to him. He pulled back and looked at her briefly before his hands moved to her waist and he lowered his head to close the distance between them. Their lips met and it was like a million butterflies were taking flight inside both of them. When they pulled away from each other. Cloud gazed lovingly at her. “Tifa, I’m glad I came back to you.” A small giggle escaped Tifa’s lips, “I’m glad you’re back, too. Now let’s get some rest. You’ve had an eventful day.” And with that, Cloud hopped off the counter and followed Tifa into her room, where for the first time, Cloud felt what true love was supposed to be.


End file.
